A New Country, and New Love?
by Ryxbantti
Summary: When Germany comes across a new country in desperate need of help, he can't resist. Everything about Slovenia is different, and he enjoys every moment of it.  * Rated M for a reason! *
1. About This Story

Hi, so this Hetalia fanfiction is a little bit different from the others (based on what I have seen on ). I had the idea for a Hetalia romance, where Germany falls in love with a country he is in control of. But the problem was, that I don't exactly enjoy reading or writing Yaoi... so I decided I would take a European country that isn't on Hetalia, and sort of make an OC from it.

The country I chose for my OC was Slovenia. I will post a little bio on the Slovenia character ^-^ Let me know if there is anything I need to add to the bio.

One last thing, I did some research on the relations between Germany and Slovenia. Germany was never in control of Slovenia, but hey, this is a fanfiction! Fanfictions generally aren't history lessons.

With all of that being said, I hope you enjoy!

Slovenia

Human Name: Alenka (Last name unknown)

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Age: 19

Personality: Alenka is usually a kind person, but if you catch her in the wrong mood she can be mean, almost on the verge of cruel. But normally, not only is she kind, but she is very hyper. When she has nothing else to do, she is commonly seen dancing around and doing anything to keep herself occupied. This is probably why she has a fairly slim build despite all of the rich and delicious food you can find in her country.


	2. Welcome to The Axis Powers

My heart was pounding in my chest so hard that it hurt. But I couldn't stop running, not now. I wanted to cry. I wanted to curl up in a tiny little ball and just cry. I had finally declared my sovereignty, and now I was on the verge of being controlled and taken over, by Russia! At my first meeting with all of the allied nations, I had noticed how Russia would sit quietly like me, but when he opened his mouth? Well, usually the word "death" or one of its counterparts came out; it also usually had to do with another country. Sometimes in the room, sometimes not. It didn't help that he was staring at me like I was a piece of meat. It makes me shudder just thinking about it.

When I fled from my own land, currently named Slovenia, the nearby forest welcomed me with open arms. It was the perfect place to hide, but maybe not the best place to find help. But I sure did find some. Just as I began to feel as though I would collapse with fatigue, I ran across a small clearing in the forest. I stopped for a moment. My lungs were burning and my sides were starting to cramp up. I hadn't heard Russia's army in a while and felt it would be a safe point to stop and catch my breath.

"Who ist there?"

I screamed when I heard a very robust voice coming up behind me. I spun around, nearly losing my footing in the process. He was extremely tall compared to my 5'1''. His hair was slicked back and a very light shade of blonde, making him match the cliché blonde haired guy with blue eyes. He wore an olive green army coat with matching olive green army pants that were tucked into his black leather and rubber boots.

"Who are you?" My voice sounded raw and breathy.

He looked at me curiously.

"I am Germany, und you?"

"I-I am Slovenia. You aren't allies with Russia, are you?"

"Not even close. Are you a new country perhaps?"

"I am."

"Why are you running," He gasped, "Don't tell me you are a Russian Ally?"

I shook my head quickly,

"No no! He is exactly why I am running! He is trying to take control of my country; I don't want to be under his command."

"Russia is trying to command a new country? I wonder why . . ."

"I don't know. But it's not fair! I am a new country; I haven't had the time to establish my army yet."

Germany glanced around the trees wearily, before sighing.

"Do you want my help in becoming a country Slovenia?"

I thought for a moment, this situation could go both ways. Either this was a trick, and as soon as I agreed to this I would hear Russia's insane laugh somewhere far off, then Germany would turn me over to him. Or this would work out perfectly and Germany would take care of me and make sure Russia and the other scary countries left me alone.

"Sure, that sounds nice."

"Alright. Uhm . . ." He paused for a moment, "Just stick with me, and when I return to camp I will introduce you to my army."

"Okay, and thank you so much."

"You're welcome." He smiled warmly.

Off into the distance I heard a high pitched male voice screaming loudly and the sound of trees and brush rustling loudly.

"Germany! Germany help me please!"

I looked off into the direction where the voice was coming from, then I glanced up towards Germany. He rolled his eyes and groaned. The screaming got louder until eventually a semi-short redheaded guy burst through the trees.

"Germany please! Ger- Oh, who is this?"

His accent was interested, but it was even more interesting when he slowed down and took notice of me.

"This is Slovenia." Germany sighed again, "Italy, don't get distracted. What is wrong this time?"

"Hi Slovenia!" Italy grinned, and then turned to Germany. His face turned from a happy smile to a look of pure terror, "Germany, Russia is tramping through the forest like a mad man! He is coming this way!"

Italy had tears running down his face by now, and when I heard his news I am surprised I wasn't joining in on the crying fest. I really hoped Germany would be able to keep me safe.

"What? How far away is Russia?"

"He isn't far!"

Germany looked between me and Italy.

"Okay, we need to get out of here. Follow me!"

Germany grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him. Italy nervously followed behind while Germany pushed through the forest making a path for both of us to run through. If I ignored the burning in my lungs, I was able to keep up with Germany without him dragging me along.

"We need to get back to camp, there we won't be alone!"

"How far is camp?"

Both Germany and I were starting to grow out of breath.

"I am guessing about a mile, maybe more."

"A mile?" Italy and I both shrieked?

"It's not that far, come on!"

The forest opened after a long while of running, and from it I could see a wide expanse of water. Germany came to an abrupt stop, causing me to run into him.

"Whoa, what?"

I looked down, and just a few feet before me was a rocky slope leading down to sand. Upon further inspection I saw a few logs around a burnt out campfire. And even more interesting were the group of men standing around that area. There were a lot of them, and they all wore outfits similar to Germany and Italy's. Then there were some wearing slightly different outfits, they were all mixed together, talking as though nothing was happening.

"This, Slovenia, is the axis powers."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I am sorry it is so short; I just felt this was a good place to stop for the first chapter. I promise I will go into more in the next chapter. If you enjoyed it, please review. Thank you for reading!


End file.
